Trapped
by Sara's Earliest Works
Summary: Can you tell I was a bit touched in the head back in the day? Sappy wangst based off an RP I did with a friend.


"Trapped" by Sara Jaye 

Well, well, well, what have we here? Another morbid fanfic from me even after I told myself, not to mention the readers, that after "Hidden Feelings and Guilt", I would be writing something much lighter. As in, no angst, no depression, no death. laughs Well, I'm gonna stop saying stuff like that because it's WAY too obvious that I can't predict what's gonna inspire my next fanfic or what the tone's going to be...And better to just write each fic as it comes than continue to be the weather forecaster of fanfiction. But anyway... As I said before, this story is morbid and depressing. It does have a nice, quiet, romantic scene in the second half, though. Two, actually So you could always just skip to that if you want to...it's after the second mark. Still, I advise you to read this thing with caution...I know it's probably pretty tame compared to other stories out there, but still...maybe I just think of it as really bad because I'm not used to writing things like this. I'm used to introspective depression and angst. laughs a little Oh, and it also contains a bit of lime content...I'd give this a rating somewhere between PG-13 and R. ; This story takes place within the timeline of an RPG I'm currently doing with a friend, where all the villians are trapped in the Dark Kingdom and under the rule of Queen Beryl, who came back from the dead to try and take over the world...again. Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren appear for a bit near the end. Following this is an alternate-ending version with a different title. That one will NOT have the romantic scenes at the end...that one is truly morbid. And it'll probably have a better title as well. Anyway, I better end this disclaimer now...I seem to be rambling yet again. Xx

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. None of the characters belong to me-well, 'cept Zoicite and Malachite, whom I stole from DiC. :P This story is depressing, morbid, and contains mild lime content/implications, so if that kind of thing bothers you, you may want to close this window. And if yuri aint your thing either you may wanna leave, cause there's a nice bit of that near the end. Otherwise, enjoy!

"How could you!"

Her cry of astonishment pierced through him like a knife. He felt shamed, guilty...barely able to look at her.

"Zoicite, I didn;t mean anything by it, I swear..."

She wouldn't even turn in his direction. Her heart felt as if it had been torn to shreds. By the one person she loved more than anything...the one she was so sure she could count on, who would never betray her.

But he had.

With another woman.

And one who hated her with a passion.

"Oh, let her alone, Malachite. It's her loss," the redhead smirked.

Malachite, still a bit dazed from what had happened, looked at the self-satisfied queen, then Zoicite, then back again. What had happened, moments ago...what had caused this? Slowly, the image of a bedroom registered in his mind...he was there, and so was some woman...he saw red...a familiar shade of red...

The same shade of red Queen Beryl's hair was.

The 2 of them had little to no clothes on and were caught in a passionate kiss...

And that's when it hit him.

He'd slept with Queen Beryl. She'd seduced him, and Zoicite had seen them.

Malachite felt sick. He loved Zoicite so much, she was everything to him. How could he have done something so cruel to her? He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Zoicite...I'm so sorry, I didn't know what was going on...I-I swear it, I didn't mean for this to happen...can you ever forgive me?

She whirled around, copper-blonde ponytail flying out behind her, and slapped him hard across the face.

"I hate you!" she screamed.

"Zoicite, please!"

"I never want to see you again!"

"Oh, Zoisite, you know I love you, I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"I can't believe I ever trusted you! I loved you with all my heart and soul, and you betrayed me! I thought I'd found someone I could count on...that you were the one person who truly cared for me and wouldn't hurt me..." Zoicite was shaking badly as tears streamed down her face.

"I do love you...I still care for you and I'd never dream of hurting you in any way..."

She only ignored him.

"I'm so sorry, Zoicite. It looks as if you just weren't meant to have love," Queen Beryl sneered, her voice dripping with cruel sarcasm.

"Then I hope you two are very happy together," Zoicite snapped before turning sharply on her heel and running away into the darkness.

Malachite, barely able to keep from trembling, threw an icy, murderous glare at Queen Beryl before he ran off after his love, tears stinging his eyes. How could he have done something like this? Allowed himself to fall under Queen Beryl's spell, to betray the one person who truly believed in him? As he reached ther bedroom, he prayed he would be able to stop her before she did anything drastic...just seeing that look in her eyes worried him...what if she'd already done something? He was so sure she would..."Please let me be wrong...please let her be okay..." he whispered under his breath as he opened the door.

Unfortunately, he was right.

He opened the door just in time to see Zoicite plunge the blade of her sword into her chest and fall to her knees. The colod drained from his face and he felt as if he was going to be sick. Zoicite collapsed to the floor, sword still in her chest, and with her dying breath, she whispered:

"I...love...you...Malachite."

Upon saying those 4 words, her beautiful green eyes closed for the last time.

Malachite broke out of his frozen horror and ran to her. "NO!" he cried. He removed the sword from her chest and gathered her in his arms. Tears ran down his cheeks as he held his lost love close to him. "Zoicite...oh, Zoicite, how could I have been such a horrible bastard? I should never have let any of this happen...I-I-I can't believe I was so stupid...gomen nasai, my Zoicite...I love you...I always will..." he sobbed, his shoulders shaking with ever breath.

"Malachite?"

His eyes opened slowly as he heard someone whisper his name. 'Oh, please don't let it be that witch Beryl...she's the last person I want to see right now...this is all her fault...' he thought. Then he realized he was lying in his bed and his arms were empty. He rolled over onto his side and was more than relieved to see the copper-blonde-haired love of his life lying next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Oh, thank KAMI-SAMA!' he thought.

"Are you okay, love? You seem troubled," Zoicite said softly, yawning. Malachite only smiled as he drew her into a tight embrace, marvelling at the way she felt in his arms...alive.

"More than okay," he whispered, nestling his head against her silky hair a little. It had only been a dream...

"Zoi?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she murmured, wrapping her arms around his chest as she snuggled closer.

"You know how much I love you, right?" he asked softly. She nodded, closing her eyes a little as she rested her head against his ribcage.

"I love you too, Malachite...just as much," she whispered. "I want to thank you." Malachite blinked.

"What for?"

"For being here for me when the rest of the world was so cold and uncaring. You cared that there was more to me than my cruel temper...you understood when I told you the reason I acted the way I did. You were my only comfort in this world, the one person I trusted more than anything. And you still are," Zoicite said, lifting her gaze to look deeply into his eyes. Malachite's own eyes welled with tears as he remembered his dream.

"Oh Zoicite..." he choked, pulling her closer. "Don't thank me. I should be thanking you for being here with me...for staying with me even though I could be so harsh sometimes. You're everything to me...I-I'd never want to hurt you in any way..." He trailed off, his shoulders shaking a little as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

"Huh?" Zoicite blinked. "What's wrong?" she asked, her beautiful eyes filld with concern. Malachite sighed. As much as he wanted to tell her about the heart-wrenching nightmare, he just couldn't. Not right now.

"I...I'll tell you in the morning, love," he said, pulling the blankets snugly around them. She nodded.

"We better get back to sleep. Queen Beryl wants to see all of us as 6:30am sharp," he said. Zoicite sighed. It was 1:15am now...chances were neither of them would sleep very well the rest of the night. She shivered lightly as she snuggled closer.

"I don't wanna be here anymore...I'm sick of this," she mumbled.

"I know," Malachite sighed as he stroked her hair.

"I love you," Zoicite whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"I love you too." Malachite softly kissed her forehead before his own eyes closed and he began to drift off, holding her as if he would never let go.

Being trapped in the Dark Kingdom was taking its toll on all of them, and they know Queen Beryl would stop at nothing to get her way. Especially trying to break up relationships and to turn everyone against each other.

But they wouldn't let her. No matter what, they were not going to let her break them.

"Never," the tan redhead in the room next door whispered as she held her sleeping companion's hand tightly, smiling when she felt the woman squeeze back. She had overheard a little of the conversation next door and she could sense the fear in their voices.

"Nightmares," Lead Crow guessed, shuddering as she remembered her own terrifying dream from last night. "Seeing you die once was bad enough," she whispered, lightly brushing her free hand through Aluminum Siren's light blue hair. "I don't want to lose you again. For anything. Ever." She sighed as she gazed at her beautiful comapnion, the person who meant so much to her...

'I love you,' she thought. Those words had yet to be spoken between them, but she knew she did. And deep down, she knew Aluminum Siren felt the same way.

'Tomorrow...I'll tell her.'

With that thought, Lead Crow rested her head back against her pillow and closed her eyes, the feeling of Aluminum Siren's hand in hers comforting her as she fell asleep.

End

Well, there ya have it. Only I can turn something so morbid and dark into something so damned sappy and romantic...oh well. I wasn't all there when I wrote this anyway...I hadn't been sleeping well and was messed up from finding so many bad fanfics that I wasn't thinking that well...I probably shouldn't have been writing this, then, but what can I say? I had to...it wouldn't stop nagging at me.


End file.
